rising_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferdinand IV
Ferdinand IV 'is the reigning Holy Roman Emperor and King of Bavaria. Life Childhood and Early Life Ferdinand Victor Maurice Wilhelm Karl Emmanuel von Wittelsbach was born in Munich on September 22nd, 1854 to Emperor Maximilian III and his wife Empress Marie. Ferdinand, like his father, was educated by Dominican Monks. Regency Following the death of Emperor Maximilian III in 1869, Bavaria was ruled by a regency, with Prince Wilhelm von Thurn und Taxis as regent, until Ferdinand was old enough to rule. Emperor Upon becoming Emperor in 1874, Ferdinand almost immediately set out to finish his father's work. He sent ambassadors to the King of Italy, The King of Prussia, The King of Hungary, The Queen of Holland and the King of Belgium, offering to negotiate their reunification with the Empire. Italy, Holland and Prussia accepted the offer, while Hungary agreed to an alliance and Belgium declined to join. The Holy Roman Empire, Italy, Holland and Prussia then signed the Treaty of Innsbruck, which formally incorporated Italy, Holland and Prussia into the Empire. In 1876 Ferdinand married Amelia von Habsburg. Emperor Ferdinand suffered a severe bout of Pneumonia for several months in 1880. During his illness King Rudolf von Wettin ruled as regent. Emperor Ferdinand was, however, able to make a full recovery. Family '''Emperor Maximilian III '- Father. Born January 9th, 1802. Died August 5th, 1869. '''Empress 'Marie von Hohenzollern '- Mother. Born October 15, 1814. Died November 29th, 1878. 'Empress Amelia von Habsburg '- Wife. Born May 12th, 1859. 'Princess Louisa von Wittelsbach '- Sister. Born May 17th, 1858. 'Prince Franz von Habsburg-Wittelsbach '- Son. Born April 22nd, 1877. 'Prince Rudolf von Habsburg-Wittelsbach '- Son. Born August 19th, 1880. 'Princess Maria von Habsburg-Wittelsbach '- Daughter. Born February 14th, 1883. Official Grand Title From 1874 - 1879 His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Ferdinand the Fourth, of the House of Wittelsbach, by the grace of God, Holy Roman Emperor, forever August, King of the Romans, King of the Lombards, King of Germany, King of Bavaria, of Jerusalem, of Württemberg and of Bohemia, Archduke of Austria, Duke of Burgundy, of Lorraine, of Salzburg, of Styria, of Carinthia, of Carniola, of Moravia, of Lothier, of Brabant, and of Baden, Landgrave of Alsace, Princely Count of Tyrol, of Swabia and of Kyburg, Prince of Trent and of Brixen, Count-Elector of the Rhenish Palatine, Count of Flanders, of Charolais, Margrave of Upper and Lower Lusatia, Count of Hohenems, of Feldkirch, of Bregenz, and of Sonnenberg, Warden of the Alpine and Windic Marches, and Defender of the Faith. From 1879 His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Ferdinand the Fourth, of the House of Wittelsbach, by the grace of God, Holy Roman Emperor, forever August, King of the Romans, King of the Lombards, King of Germany, King of Bavaria, of Jerusalem, of Prussia, of Württemberg and of Bohemia, Archduke of Austria, Grand Duke of the Lower Rhine, Duke of Burgundy, of Lorraine, of Salzburg, of Styria, of Carinthia, of Carniola, of Moravia, of Lothier, of Brabant, of Silesia, and of Baden, Duke of the Wends and the Kassubes, Landgrave of Alsace, Princely Count of Tyrol, of Swabia, of Henneberg and of Kyburg, Prince of Trent and of Brixen, Prince of Orange, Count-Elector of the Rhenish Palatine, Count of Flanders, of Charolais, Margrave of Upper and Lower Lusatia, Count of Hohenems, of Feldkirch, of Bregenz, of Hohenzollern and of Sonnenberg, Warden of the Alpine and Windic Marches, and Defender of the Faith.Category:Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Catholics Category:Heads of State Category:Europeans Category:Germans Category:1850s Map